User interfaces have traditionally relied on input devices such as keyboards and dedicated active displays such as electronic monitors. Increasingly, however, it is desired to interact with users in more natural ways, such as by projecting or displaying content onto various surfaces, either active or passive surfaces (such as walls) and by reacting to speech, gestures and tactile movements of users.
In a multiple-user workspace, there may be users that have different interfaces and discrete applications they are individually working on. The users may desire to individually save data and start and end interaction independently of each other within the workspace. Moreover, the users may have different privileges and rights to access other user interfaces within the common workspace.